Ambiguous
by HornLove
Summary: Kim has a staring problem and Leah's agitated. But what's the real meaning behind it?


**Leah POV.**

All she did was stare.

All the time, pack meetings, bonfires, beach gatherings — whatever it was, she would always stare. And it was always at me.

I detested whenever someone stared at me, too. I really do hate it. It's like, whenever I catch a glimpse of unbudging eyes on me, I just want to ask them what their looking at, you know? Like, is there something on my face? It's been a pet peeve since I was born, it was just inconsiderate and rude. Like pointing fingers, didn't your mother tell you staring was wrong?

Besides the fact that it was annoying, it was just plain creepy. Like...I always wondered what she was thinking while staring at me. What _is _there to think? I'm Leah Clearwater — there's not much to me, so why the hell did she take sudden interest in me?

Usually, I could care less for what people thought or said, but staring was an exception. It just bugged the hell out of me.

God, I hate when people stare.

And ironically, that's all she did. Stare. Look all over me. When I walked, her eyes would always flash to me. She would look at my arms, my legs, my face, everything there was. Sometimes I just wondered why she didn't stare at her shape-shifting boyfriend, instead.

I have to control a hiss whenever she stares you know, I have to hold my anger inside for Jared's sake. Usually I cuss anyone out who stares, and they never stare at me again.

Ugh. There she's at it again.

_Staring. _She doesn't look at the beach, she doesn't watch the clouds, she just observes me and everything I do.

One of these days, I'm gonna have to tell her what's what. Like seriously, all this staring, has got to stop. Like right now.

And quite frankly, I didn't care if she was an imprint or not

* * *

**Kim POV. **

She was so beautiful.

Her eyes— though fiery with anger, usually shined with glamor and devotion. She may always have a scowl on her face, but by God, she was gorgeous

Everyone notices too.

Usually I see her arguing with the pack members, but she never really seems to lose her natural grace. I could only witness her glory.

I used to watch her in jealously, but now it's more out of admiration. I loved the way she glided across any field with some sort of carelessness, as if she really didn't notice people staring at her, or as if she didn't _care_ that people were staring at her.

I mean, everyone did. Every single one of the younger or un-imprinted boys did, and some imprinted too. I mean she practically walked around with nothing on, but she looked good while doing it, so I guess it was okay.

I took notes on her style and actions, it was like I was learning from her natural response to the inevitable and those around her. I felt like a scientist, but really, I was a student.

She was teaching me to be beautiful, and to be sure of it. My self-confidence raised by the second, because every single thing that Leah Clearwater did was flawless in design, and beautiful to the eye. Of course most people would only feel even more conscious...but I didn't look at it that way, anymore. I had Jared now, and the way he looked at me assured me of whatever doubts I had.

But the way Leah Clearwater looked, assured me that I was doing everything wrong. Just by everything she did, just looked so incredibly..._right_.

I could literally watch her all day and only open my mouth in slight astonishment and awe. She truly mastered the art to _existence_. Her just being there could send someone into insanity. Though they never really regarded her, she never ceased in looking graceful with ever movement.

I remember watching her at school, too. She used to be up with the fashionable times and wore the trendiest clothes. She never dressed over the top, but she always looked good. And even with the lack of, she only looked better.

But as I was watching her, I realized that she was simply teaching me to to stop caring about other people's thoughts of me, just like she did...years ago. She was teaching me a valuable lesson just by walking around.

And though she may never know, I never had a better teacher.


End file.
